A continuing problem in cabinet drawers which are to be utilized for containing a number of items stacked or arranged in a preferred order is that if the drawer is not filled, there is a tendency for the items to fall over or to slide down, making them difficult to retrieve and frequently causing them to be rearranged within the drawer. Also, especially if the items are packed very tightly within the drawer, individual retrieval is difficult due to frictional engagement with adjacent items.
Even if the items are stacked in a substantially upright condition initially, when one or more of them are removed, there is a tendency for the others to close up the space, thereby making it difficult to replace the items later in their proper location.
To overcome the indicated difficulties, it is well known to use compartments formed from fixed or removable divider walls between each item placed in the drawer or between predetermined groups of such items. However, the relatively high cost of such partitions is an inhibiting factor, and, as well, partitions limit the kind and shape of items that can be stored in the drawer.
It is also known to use what is sometimes termed as a follower consisting of an upright member which is movable along the drawer forming a releasable wall to support the items arranged within the drawer. This wall can be moved as desired to accommodate varying numbers of items However, to use a follower it is necessary to physically move it corresponding to the number of items in the drawer, and a follower still does not solve the problem of removing one or several items and then later replacing the items properly with respect to other items in the drawer.